


J.D.

by MisMiz (Jaaaaack51)



Series: Perchance to Dream [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Daydream Believers, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Goldfinger References, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-26
Updated: 1999-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaaack51/pseuds/MisMiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dunne. J.D. Dunne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J.D.

"Dunne. John Dunne." The dark haired young man spoke in a suave, debonair manner as he introduced himself to the delectable vision before him. The one wearing the long, red evening gown with the slit up to there. 

"I know who you are." She smiled slowly and licked her lips.

The high pitched whine of a bullet reached their ears before Dunne could respond. The handsome secret agent reacted instantly. Grabbing the young lady, he began running towards the exit. He produced a Walther P99 from the pocket of his elegant evening attire and fired a few shots behind him as they ran.  
  
"It seems we are about to be presented with the opportunity to become better acquainted. Care to go for a ride?" JD Dunne gestured grandly towards the silver Aston Martin parked just outside.

"I'd be delighted.", the young woman purred in response as she leapt nimbly into the car, exposing a generous amount of leg as she did so. A fact which did not go unnoticed, or unappreciated, by the secret agent.

The car roared to life and Dunne sped away, followed by two other cars in hot pursuit. The secret agent's daring driving and excellent reflexes soon eliminated one pursuer. But the other clung tenaciously on their trail as they sped over the city streets, down steep embankments and across a partially constructed bridge.

"Time to test out Q Jackson's latest gadget. Hold on Miss." JD flipped an innocuous looking switch on the dash and twin rockets flared to life behind them. 

"Miss Wells." His companion gasped just as the rockets began propelling them forward at an incredible speed. She glanced behind them, but could see nothing but a huge cloud of smoke. There was no sign of their pursuers.

"Would you care to join me for a drink later?" JD turned his head to look at the young woman as he disengaged the rockets and slowed the car down to normal speed. Which was still nothing less than fast, of course.

"I would be delighted. Just let me freshen up a bit first."

"How about we meet at your hotel in an hour." It was not a question. Rather it was a command. Women simply did not say no to JD Dunne.

"No." JD raised a sardonic brow in response to this and the girl gazed back at him levelly. Good. No shrinking violet, this. 

"Shall we make it forty-five minutes, then?" he murmured with just a hint of amusement curling his well- shaped lips.

"I'll be waiting." Casey Wells reached down and scooped up her matching handbag off the floorboard of the car.

"You may let me off here." he instructed as the car approached an imposing building on the right.  
  
"I look forward to that drink, Miss Wells." The simple words conveyed the promise of much more. And although she was no shrinking violet, Casey was nonetheless a red blooded young woman. A shiver of delight passed through her at the dashing agent's farewell. He was making her job much more difficult than she'd anticipated.  
*********************************  
"What's our status, 007?" The irate tone of M Larabee barked as the secret agent entered headquarters a shortly after dropping Miss Wells off.

"You know he gets cranky when it's past his bedtime, JD." Vin Moneypenny smiled and winked conspiratorially at the young agent.

"I have made contact, M. I think she'll lead us right to Ezra Goldfinger Standish and his henchman Odd Job Buck." JD buffed his nails idly as he made his report.

"And?" M Larabee was clearly waiting for more.

"And I am of the opinion that I can sway her to our side with just a touch of judicious persuasion." JD Dunne smiled, brown eyes alight with pleasure at the thought. He really loved his job sometimes.  
**********************************  
"Martini. Shaken, not stirred." JD ordered his usual and glanced into the mirror above the bar. There she was. Right on time. But she wasn't alone. There was an extremely large man accompanying her. One who was scowling ferociously in his direction.

JD strolled over, charm oozing from every pore.

"Shall we take this outside, like civilized gentlemen?" he asked smoothly.

The large man frowned menacingly.

"Now Josiah, perhaps he is right." Casey laid one small hand on the behemoth's arm and began leading him in the direction of the door.

Once the three of them were safely outside, JD produced a pen from his pocket and tossed it in Josiah's direction.

"Catch." he winked at the man and then quickly swept the young woman up into his arms and began running swiftly towards his car.

The sounds of an explosion came a split second later. The secret agent put his struggling captive down and grinned at her. Then, before she could utter a word, he kissed her. Then, he leaned back to look at her and gauge its effects. Deciding to err on the side of caution, he kissed her again.

"You will give me the antidote? And switch the containers of nerve gas?" JD questioned somewhat breathlessly several minutes later.  
  
Casey nodded, wordless. She had known he was going to make her job difficult. But the kissing was almost worth it. He really was a very good kisser. Maybe even almost as good as he thought he was.

"Off you go then. We have a lot to do in order to save the world from the evil plans of Goldfinger Standish."  
***********************************  
As JD walked jauntily towards his car, his path was suddenly blocked by six men. The secret agent hesitated only a fraction of a second before launching an all-out assault. Two of them were taken out by shots from his quickly palmed Walther P99, before it was knocked out of his hand by a well-placed kick. Another two fell victim to the deadly poison he'd sprayed from hastily removed cufflinks. Another was lying unconscious on the ground. Dunne knew how to kick, as well. And then there was only one man left facing Dunne.

"Odd Job Buck." the secret agent spat the words, loathing in every fiber of voice and body.

"Boss want you." Odd Job threw himself at the agent, intent on obeying his Master.

Dunne fought well and was slowly gaining the upper hand when a sudden blow to the back of the head sent him reeling to the ground. Blackness enveloped his vision.

“I really am sorry, JD. But work is work.” Casey Wells sighed and blew the unconscious agent a kiss before catching a taxi out of town. She was not interested in seeing the fallout from either Mr. Dunne or Mr. Standish. She had money to spend.  
******************************  
Moonlight crept in through the cracks in the car's trunk. JD maneuvered his bound hands until he could use a finger to activate the button on his watch that would produce a small blade sharp enough to cut through steel, let alone the ropes holding him. He carefully severed the ropes nearly all the way through, leaving just the illusion that he was still bound.

Rough hands dragged him out of the car and he was carried into a large mansion. The residence of one Ezra Goldfinger Standish, the evil genius who planned to disrupt Western economy and take over the world.

"Mr. Dunne. I am so pleased you could join us." a cultured drawl greeted his arrival. Brown eyes met green in a silent battle of wills.

Goldfinger Standish chuckled in delight. "So much spirit. A truly worthy opponent. Even given your weakness for beautiful women." he sighed. "Such a pity that I have to kill you. But I cannot have you disrupting my plans for world domination."  
  
"Take him to the pit." The evil genius instructed his man.

Odd Job Buck began dragging the agent over to a large concavity in the floor. Peering over the edge, JD saw that it was a deep hole with a very large, very hungry, looking lion pacing around at the bottom of it.

As his captor prepared to toss him to the lion, JD gave his bound wrists a quick jerk and the ropes fell away. Twisting his body, the agent jumped quickly back while giving his captor a hard shove. 

"Your game is up, Ezra Goldfinger Standish." JD took great delight in watching the look of horrified disbelief on his adversary's face.

"I..."  
****************************  
"Did you say something to me, Mr. Dunne?" Ezra glanced over at the young ATF agent riding shotgun in the Jag. They were on their way to meet the rest of the team for a quick debriefing about their latest assignment. JD's first undercover role. The boy had performed his job more than adequately. But Buck and Ezra had been forced to step in, through no fault of JD's. Still, it was obvious the young man was feeling his inexperience keenly. 

"No Ezra." JD was glad it was dark so the older man wouldn't see the quick flush of color in his cheeks. He couldn’t believe he’d fallen asleep like that. And the dream. He hadn't fantasized about being 007 since he was in his teens. 

"Well then, perhaps you were speaking to..." Ezra paused a beat. "Ezra Goldfinger Standish?"

"Awwwww hell."

The End


End file.
